


Lights, Camera, Hook, Line, Sinker, Action

by Qem



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy running a low budget TV show. Nagisa is very good at planning ways to make things work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Hook, Line, Sinker, Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulmates_on_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmates_on_ice/gifts).



Haru’s objection comes swiftly, “No, I’m busy with my own job.” Being a line cook in a restaurant isn’t particularly glamorous but it’s stable work and Haru has a dream of one day being able to perfect and serve his own mackerel recipes and serve them at his own restaurant. He’s particularly looking forward to being able to serve mackerel cake, he’s quite sure that it will be a unique treat for foodies looking for something new, with a delicate balance of sweet and salty flavours.

“Come on, it will be fun!” Nagisa pleads in response, oblivious to Haru’s dream. The t.v. show that he’s currently starring in, ‘Future Fish’, may be a relatively low budget t.v., and has effectively forced him to be a junior producer as well, but it’s a fun take on the ‘trapped in the past and now trying to change it for the better’ trope. It also pays the bills quite well, so Nagisa’s sure he can be forgiven for being invested in ensuring the show does well. Besides, the role of merman - is absolutely perfect for Haru, if anyone can swim gracefully in that sequined monstrosity the costuming department has produced, it would be Haru.

“The shooting won’t take that long at all, you’ll be able to complete all of the scenes on your day off. They just need someone who can actually swim in the costume - everything else can be filled in by Rei-chan in a wig.”

“You said that last time, that it wouldn’t take that long, with that desert series of yours and that took forever with them trying to get the right shot.”  
“That’s because they weren’t expecting you to strip so quickly! They weren’t able to catch it on camera properly so had to reset the scene!”  
“They told me to race for the water as fast as I could!”

“Yes, but after they said action!” Nagisa retorts, but already his mind is looking for an argument to convince Haru of otherwise. Swimming and money haven’t enticed him yet but perhaps… “Okay then, I’ll just tell Makoto that you don’t want to work with him again.” Nagisa says outstretching one of his hands in a what can you do gesture.  
“Makoto’s involved?” Haru immediately zooms in.  
Nagisa tries not to grin too much as he starts reeling Haru in.

* * *

“Eh, you want me to help out with your show?” Makoto asks. He’s used to Nagisa asking for this kind of thing, but he was kind of hoping to have phased out of the part time acting gigs and be at this stage in his life, focusing more on his actual job.

“Please! I know you have some leeway for switching shifts, and it will be good publicity for the station, I’ll make sure you guys get a plug in the credits in all!”  
“I guess the station would be okay with that. I don’t really know though, it seems a little embarrassing.” There’s a faint blush that appears on Makoto’s cheeks as he scratches the back of his head lightly.

“Pssh.” Nagisa waves of Makoto’s embarrassment lightly. “You’ll be in your own uniform, perfectly normal. It’s not like that special edition fireman calendar. Besides if anyone’s in an embarrassing situation it’s going to be Haru who’s half naked in a mermaid costume.”

“That’s true.” Makato laughs, and then pauses. “Wait. Haru’s playing a mermaid?”

“Technically it's a merman!” Nagisa replies, and tries not to grin too much as he starts reeling Makoto in. It probably shouldn’t be quite this easy considering that the two live together, but eh. All the better for Nagisa!

* * *

Rei is not surprised that he’s been dragged into acting along with Nagisa. What surprises him, is how often their mutual friends get dragged in too.

“I can't believe you talked both of them to join in by convincing them the other person was involved. That's just pure evil. Ditzy spaceman you truly are not when it comes to recruiting for this show.” Rei groans, hiding his face in his hands. It’s good for the show, and that’s good for Rei, but seriously, it’s so embarrassing at times, the audacity of what Nagisa’s able to pull off at times.

“But they're both perfect for their respective roles, it’s like it was written for them! Seriously, you’ve seen Haru swim in a similar costume. I couldn’t pull that off, and I’ve been swimming for more than a decade.”

Actually, considering that, there’s a pretty good chance that the merman role was written for Haru. Rei’s pretty sure that one of the script writers was also at that party, and while Haru may not have decided to pursue a career in swimming - but he’s still a very good swimmer and he has a peculiar grace in the water, even when wearing a ridiculous tail. Really, Rei’s thought this more than once before, but the beauty and grace Haru’s able to pull off in the water is more akin to being a dancer, than a racer.

“It’s not that i can find myself disagreeing with the concept of Haru able to beautifully conceptualize the role. It’s just if they ever find out about how you set them both up for this, you’re going to be in so much trouble.” Rei moans, face still pressed into his hands.

“Awww, I’m sure it will be fine.” Nagisa practically purrs as he pulls Rei’s hands away from Rei’s face and down into a hug. “Besides, I have my brave scientist able to help solve all problems and save the day, don’t I?” He finishes by nuzzling a kiss into Rei’s chin.

Really, it’s positively eerie how many roles in this show appear to have been written for Nagisa’s friends, Rei can’t help but wonder as he caves into Nagisa’s snuggling distraction.

* * *

As is predictable, Haru is perfect for the role. Makoto can’t help but let his jaw drop ever so slightly watching from the sidelines.

He blushes hotly when he realises one of the enterprising cameramen had been focusing the camera on himself instead of on the water.

But really, Makato’s not sure he’s ever seen anything more beautiful than Haru being truly in his element.

* * *

Despite Nagisa’s earlier reassurance of being wanted only for his swimming skills, more of a stunt double role really, the director definitely wants to try and maximise the opportunity. After all, there aren’t many who are capable of looking nonchalant lounging in a mermaid costume, in a public fountain, with passers by stopping and laughing in the background, but Haru seems perfectly content waiting in the water, and his expression never waivers other than with what is required from the role. 

So all and all, everything went well with the TV show, the director even managed to shoot some extra scenes. The problem was what came after.

* * *

Makoto did think that Haru made for an amazing merman. It’s certainly amazing when out in open waters - less so in the bedroom. But Haru, is stubborn and occasionally persuasive - he does have a point, that it will be quite fun for Makoto to take the costume off, and well, Makoto's learned another appeal to the costume after all.

* * *

“Please Makoto! Pretty, pretty please! He’s a breakout star! And everyone loved your dashing rescue with chopping down the door to break him out of that lab.”  
“No Nagisa, and don’t think I didn’t know about you telling Haru about me being on the show before you had even asked me.”

Nagisa can’t help but pout. This is all that directors fault! He told Haru he could keep the swimming costume, as incentive to do some extra scenes, since they had a spare and it suited Haru so well.

Now there wasn’t any incentive to get Makoto back on the show. No Makoto, no Haru.

* * *

“Eh, I don’t get why you’re so set on getting Haru back on your show. I could probably pull off some of the same kind of swimming scenes myself.” Rin says thoughtlessly, more focused on the strange alien prop (the texture is just plain _weird_ ) that Nagisa brought along to the pub, before realising his error as Nagisa brightens.

“Oh hell no.”

* * *

Rin makes for a pretty good merman. He’s not as exquisite when it comes to swimming, but he’s able to pick up some decent speed and overall he’s a lot more expressive than Haru is - and he’s completely believable as a rival, which can both replace Haru and yet continue the storyline in a new direction.

Still, Nagisa _truly_ believes, when he witnesses Nir on the camera vow to bring Ruha back.

Score! That means Nagisa wins either way right?


End file.
